26
YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNER JACK AKZIA VS YUBEL/DARK JESSE THE SUPREME KING CHAPTER 26 JACK AND AKIZA UTMEITLE DRAGONS ARE SUMMONED yubel life points go down form 5000 to 3000 i play my tarp rainbow summon so now can summon Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst cat advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth,: Advanced crystal beast Cobalt Eagle and with Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger I'm my spell trap card zone and Advanced crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus out on my side in def made i am able to summon him come forth Rainbow Dark Dragon yelled yubel,:do you think i care that your monster his 4000 attack points my majestic red nova dragon his 5000 attack points said jack you think am down am far from it i use my monster effect i send my 7 Advanced crystal beast to my grave now my dragon get 7000 ex attack,:said yubel then that means he his 11000 said jack yes and one more thing my trap card his 2ND effect for this turn only all spell tarp card on your side cant be used now attack jack dragon jack life points go down form 8000 to 2000 i end my turn with face down card,:said yubel OK it my move and it Ben fun toying around but it now to end this i summon the synchro truer monster dark dragon next i play monster reborn to re summon my red nova dragon then use my level 2 dark dragon effect,:i can summon level one clone if my dragon but it wont be turner and my dragon 2ND effect turns red nova in to 7 star monster now here it gos so i tune my level 7 red Nova and level 2 dark dragon with my level 1 clone dragon Top Clear Mind Delta Accel Synchro.:red blazer dragon attack 4000 next and his effect is that spell trap effect don't work and he cant be destroyed in battle that not all he he gets ex 500 attack points for every card i send to summon i used 3 so he get an ex 1500 attack now red blazer dragon attack yubel dragon now show are power yelled jack.:yubel life points go down form 5000 to 4000 you think you can win next turn i power my dragon destroy you said yubel next turn there is no next turn my dragon his 2ND effect,:i can re summon the truer monster dark dragon and then can send all my monster but my red blazer dragon to my grave to summon 3 level 1 and one dragons and one level 2 dragon 1 the is truer and that not my level 10 red blazer dragon now lose 3 levels so now tune my 3 level 1 dark dragons and my level 10 red blazer dragon here it gos Over Top Clear Mind Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon synchro summon cosmic nova dragon attack 4500 effect if i send the top 5 cards form my deck to my grave so now able to attack you but that not all this card get 1000 ex attack points for every dragon in i have 5 dragons i my grave 9500 attack points this cant be,:said yubel,that not all if this dragon is destroy i can re summon my red blazer dragon so trap card that you have face down wont save you,:said jack what this turbo duel is going on it looks like jack akiza have become dark signers are dueling yubel and the supreme king i will have to ask what Ben going on around now that am back,:said Bruno now go comics nova dragon aeacl yubel life points burning blaster yelled jack,:yubel life points go down 0 you lose yubel,:said jack so jack beat yubel jack did delta accel synchro and over limit accel synchro wow jack get better,:said Bruno OK it my turn now i draw play my 2ND monsters reborn to re summon black rose dragon next i summon the turner monster red rose is level 4 but do it effect if use for in any form if a synchro summon then it will become level so now i tune my level 7 black rose dragon with my level 5 red rose now i my turn to try this accel synchro synchro summon black frost dragon 3200,:now by send my hand to my grave and the top 3 cards form my deck to my grave my dragon gets an ex attack for Evey monster i used to summon her wow akiza new dragon is awesome,:said Leo ya did see how jack beat yubel that,s awesome now akiza will win for sure,:said Luna o hi Bruno i see your up running i know it was good idea to ask remon to fix zone to go Head and fix you and aporia scene zone did help remon by telling him about the dark signer remon de side it was good idea you re made by zone so that way we are not dueling you,:said Leo Luna so i see that you Leo are dark signers to,:said Bruno yes we,:said Leo Luna so sene i used i 2 monster she get 3 attacks and not one your face down card can be used when my dragon attacks now go black frost dragon attack the supreme king life points go down form to 0 this cant be yelled the supreme king this duel is over,:said akiza and i see that akiza was able to accel synchro wow you all have getting better card then before will Leo Luna who you going to duel next.said Bruno ya de you Luna beside you your going to duel next said jack akiza will am not sure,:said Luna i have some in mind Luna,:said Leo.